My Unexpected Life
by Alonzi018
Summary: This is my first fic. It's a KallenxOC pairing, and it doesnt focus around the Black Knights and Zero but they are in most of the story.


**Yo this is the first story I've done that won't be a total mess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code geass or any of their characters**

**Just so u kno im not following the storyline to the letter but this is my fic so I make the rules**

**And all flames shall be ignored!**

'_Italics'- thoughts_

**Bold – Zero talking**

****

Chapter 1

Our Reality

A lone teenager was walking home from school; he was a senior in high school, stood at five foot ten inches, he had slightly tanned skin, short brown hair, and was average in weight. His name is Shawn Meagher, and this is how his life got royally screwed.

MY P.O.V.

I was walking home from another boring day at school; graduation was close, just a few more months. I have been saving up money for college and I am planning on going to college after I graduate. As I walked along the sidewalk of my neighborhood, I started to feel dizzy; slowly I began to lose consciousness.

I woke up in what seemed to be some run down city , the ground shook, startled I stood up and looked around to see if anyone could tell me where I was. 'Where the hell am I?' all I could see were a bunch of destroyed buildings. I heard loud gun shots and a scream. I ran towards the scream, what I found was a dead body with some sort of assault rifle, and giant humanoid robot that had wheels on the back of its feet. The metal giant left the area, so I assume it didn't see me. I decided to pick up the gun and any ammo lying around in case I needed I loaded the rifle walked into a nearby alley I heard what seemed like metal banging together, I ran around the corner of the alley .

What I saw just made no sense, it was that same robot firing an enormous assault rifle at some other robot, but this one was red and missing an arm, the other was mostly purple. I heard a man yelling from what seemed to be coming from out of the purple robot.

"DIE you filthy eleven!" but the red robot dashed at the purple one and used its one arm to punch the hulking being, what shocked me was that some sort of air stream jets went off on the back of the robot and ejected some sort of pod. I watched it fly out and be caught in the air by a parachute. "Hey you!" said a female voice coming from the red machine. '_Oh shit she saw me!_' I heard that same air stream noise and from the back of the pod came a woman with a body that would make anyone drool. She was about five foot seven, creamy white skin, sapphire eyes, and red hair that shot out sideways in the back but she had shoulder length hair in the front, she was also wearing a strange red and brown outfit.

"Hey what are you doing here you need to find shelter it's not safe out here!" she yelled. I pointed my rifle at her, she froze, "Wh-who the hell are you where am I!" I yelled back. She looked at me like I was a moron, "We're in what's left of the Shinjuku Ghetto obviously, and as for who I am I should be asking you that since you obviously aren't with the Britannian military and don't have any idea how to use that gun!" she started to walk towards me, I looked at the gun "Huh, what do you mean Britannian military and I'm pretty sure I can fire a gun" "Yeah if you want to break your arm go ahead" I thought about it, 'She's right, I have no idea how much kick this gun might have, and she hasn't killed me yet so I guess I can relax a bit'

"Sorry" I said "I just don't really know what's going on, one minute I'm waking home from school the next I wake up in this trashed city" I dropped the gun and crouched down on the ground burying my face in my arms. She looked at me with a sad look in her eyes, they were of pity. She ran over to my side "Hey don't worry about it" she said as she bent down to put her arm around me. "Well come with me I can get you to safety, unless you wanna stay here and get killed" she said. I looked up at her and saw her face, she was cute. "Alright I'll go, but later can you tell me what's going on?" I asked her. She gave me a slight nod and motioned for me to follow her. She led me to the train that was behind the robot she was piloting.

"Hey Kallen! You okay we-…ummm Kallen who is this guy?" said a man running up behind the girl who I assumed was Kallen. "Oh hey Oghi! Yeah I was just cleaning up the Britannian trash left over from the fight and this is…" She looked at me, "Shawn Meagher" I answered. "I found him in the area he says he doesn't even know who the Britannian military are". The man named Oghi looked at me weird as did the others behind him. "So you're not a Britannian, then what are you?" He asked me. "What, do you mean race? Well I'm half Asian if that's what you mean." Another guy came up he was thin and tall, he had brown pulled back hair "So are you from the Chinese Federation?" he asked. I gave him a strange look "What's the Chinese Federation?" I asked.

"Kallen, take this guy with you back to your house, he doesn't seem like he could be any trouble, I'll contact you if that guy calls us." He told Kallen. She looked at me then at Oghi "Are you sure, can't he stay with you guys?" she said to Oghi. He gave her a serious look and she just to him and motioned for me to follow her again.

****

**K.C.() – What do you mean I Switched from past to present these then back again?**


End file.
